Meuterei an Bord (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 7)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 10 thumb|120px|right|Seite 11 thumb|120px|right|Seite 12 Dieser Beitrag ist die Mitschrift einer Sitzung des Vorstands. Es handelt sich nicht um ein offizielles Protokoll und ist vielmehr ironisch gemeint. Es ist nicht klar, ob sich der Dialog so abgespielt hat oder überspitzt wiedergegeben ist. Quelltext Meuterei an Bord Ein kurzer Ausflug in die Offizierskajüten von Störtebekers Erben ...über die große Politik unseres Vorstands Ihr Erben des großen Störtebekers und Leser seines Logbuchs, steigt mit uns hinab in den Bauch seines stolzen Schiffes, vorbei an den einfachen Mannschaftsquartieren hin zur Kapitänskajüte. Folgt uns durch die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Eichentür, um einem elitären Ereignis beizuwohnen, nämlich - nein, nicht dem Treffen des Monty Pythons Fanclubs - sondern einer Sitzung unseres Vorstands. Wir wünschen schaurige Unterhaltung. Nachdem man geschickt die ersten Abgründe der Tagesordnung wie Aussprachen, Arbeitseinteilungen etc. umschifft hatte, näherte sich nun ein wirklich harter Brocken: "Fahrtkostenzuschüsse" Was da so scheinbar harmlos als Punkt 5 auf den Vorstand wartete, sollte Stoff für ein hartes Gefecht werden. Natürlich war es da sehr hilfreich, daß sich in der Runde nur kühle Köpfe befanden. Man teilte die Maxime der "sachlichen Diskussion". Die Abenteurer: *der Vorstand: Thomas Finn, Stefan Kunze, Lars Schiele, Uli und Dirk Wolter *der Asconafahrer: Marc Höhne *unser Mann vor Ort: Lars Redeligx S: "Ey, halt mal das Maul jetzt da. Also ich hab das mal ausgerechnet und so sollten wir das auch machen. Eine einheitliche Regelung ist das. Also, das Modell geht so, daß pro Auto eine Pauschale gezahlt wird, die ich dann jeweils von Fall zu Fall genehmige. M: "Ich will jetzt endlich meine Kohle. Sonst wär ich auch zum SlayerCon gar nicht hingefahren" S: "M!!!!! halt mal das Maul, ey..." L: (will vermitteln) "Pssst." S: (noch erregter): "Laß mich doch mal ausreden. Also wir zahlen einfach 10 Mark, wobei das jetzt erst mal unabhängig von der PS-Zahl ist." M: "Näh, da mach ich nicht mit. Damals, vorm SlayerCon war davon nicht die Rede. Für 10 Mark. Ja! Sehr wahrscheinlich, daß ich dann Omas Auto genommen hätte! 0. k., wenn ich die Kohle habe, dann könnt ihr beschließen, was ihr wollt, aber ich will mein Geld." U: (hat sich gerade das Buck Rogers Game gekauft) "Boah. Geil die ganzen Plastikfiguren hier drin. Super. Also die ganzen Plastikfiguren! Toll" L: (freundlich) "U, möchtest Du nicht vielleicht was zum Thema sagen?" U: "Ich glaub's nicht. Und noch'n ganzer Blister mit Plastikfiguren." T: "Bin ich mal wieder der einzige der das sieht? Naja. ich bin ja auch der Älteste. Also dann kommt ja wohl jedes Mitglied mit seinem Auto an und will die Pauschale. Denkbar wär das jedenfalls. Und wenn ich nur einen kleinen Schritt weiterdenke, dann kommen die extra mit Transportern und nur für sich und wollen 20 Mark" 240px M: "Zum SlayerCon bin ich nur im Ascona gefahren und ich will trotzdem meine 50 Mark" D: (wird wenig wahrgenommen) "Wärs nicht vielleicht eine gute Idee. Also ich meine...wie wärs, wär das nicht gut? Wenn pro Person 10 Mark gezahlt werden." M: "Ich war alleine..." S: "Ey, Ruhe mal! Also wir sind ein lockerer Verein." L: "Meint ihr, daß uns das jetzt sachlich weiter hilft?" S: (brüllt) "Ey, halt mal das Maul jetzt hier! Laß mich auch mal ausreden. Also wir sind ein lockerer Verein und solche konstruierten Fälle von T. sind der dritte Schritt, das kaputt zu machen. Außerdem bin ich für die Pauschale" U: (kramt in der Spielebox) "Genau und wenn der dritte das kaputt macht, dann ist die Pauschale auch so." L: "Pssst." D: "Aber eine Pro-Kopf-Regel..." S: "...Ja ey, die hab ich mir überlegt. Also wie wärs, wenn wir einfach 10 Mark pro Kopf zahlen und ich das dann jeweils genehmige?" L: (grübelt vor ich hin) "Wieso eigentlich der dritte...?" T: (belehrend) "Also denkt doch mal nach! Dann können sich ja sieben Mann zusammentun und in einem Auto fahren. Wenn da jeder 10 Mark kriegt, machen die ja noch Gewinn. Da sind wir schnell pleite. Und im anderen Wagen sitzt dann nur einer, den alle anderen vielleicht nicht abkönnen... (Alle nicken) ...und der kriegt nur n Zehner. Also ich meine... M: (roter Kopf) "Willst Du damit sagen, daß mich keiner abkann, nur weil ich alleine zum SlayerCon bin??? Also Dich Arsch hätte ich schon mal gar nicht mitgenommen!" L: "Psssst. Eine sachliche Ebene würde die Diskussion sehr fördern." D: "Ich hab da vielleicht einen Vorschlag..." T: "...hört mir doch zu. Ok, ich bin nun mal älter, da sieht man die Probleme doch eher voraus! Also wir müssen schriftlich festhalten, daß in jedem Auto gleich viele sitzen müssen. Als Ausnahme und Sonderfall könnte man die Extraregel..." U: (begeistert) "Stimmt, Ausbauregeln. Da kommt das Game gleich nochmal so gut. Poah und dann noch diese Plastikfiguren dazu!" S: (mit rotem Kopf) "Ey Maul!!!! Ich glaub das nicht. Also ich hab mir hier voll die gute Regelung überlegt und dann fängt T. an, hier den Verein kaputtzumachen. Genau wie bei unserem letzten Con: da mußte ich auch alles alleine machen. (T und M drehen sich genervt weg) L: "Das gehört aber nicht zur Tagesordnung" M: "Die Kohle, gebt endlich die Kohle her, sonst stelle ich einfach einen eigenen Antrag. Und glaubt ja nicht, daß ich noch mal zum SlayerCon fahre und ihr dann in unseren Werbeplakaten "Vereinsfahrten zu auswärtigen Cons" groß anbieten könnt..." T und S: "Äh...D., gibst Du ihm gerad mal die Kohle... D: (wild) "Niemals! Hier kriegt keiner Geld. Habt ihr überhaupt schon alle eure Mitgliedsbeiträge bezahlt? Ha! Alle wollen ans Geld. Dabei hab ich erst vor 10 Monaten das letzte Logbuch, dieses Pamphlet, bezahlt. Und jetzt soll schon wieder 'ne Nummer rauskommen. Da schreiben doch sowieso nur die abgewrackten Typen, wie z. B. dieser R., den sie als Vorsitzenden abgesägt haben. Da kommt der wohl nicht drüber weg..." T: "War ja auch ne schöne Nummer, wie wir ihn damals abgesetzt haben." L: "Pssst" (Stimme von draussen: "Mampf ist fertig") S: "Mmm, ok, ein Kompromißvorschlag: M kriegt sein Geld, das verrechnen wir irgendwo als Bürokosten, merkt schon keiner..." L: "Jedes Mitglied kriegt, wenn überhaupt, höchstens fünf Mark Zuschuß zu 'ner Confahrt..." T: "Wobei wir pro Person rechnen. Wenn mehr als vier Personen im Wagen sitzen... deren Pech. Fahrten über 2300 Kilometer kriegen den doppelten Zuschuß..." D: "Und der Zuschuß muß spätestens fünf Wochen vor der Fahrt beantragt werden. Sonst verfällt der Anspruch..." Alle: "Na dann sind wir uns ja einig. Lunchtime!" S: "Ey!" to be continued...? [LAX] Am 03. Dezember 1992 wählten Störtebekers Erben, einer alten Piratentradition folgend (siehe Bild), einen neuen Vorstand. Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Humor Kategorie:Lars Redeligx Kategorie:Thomas Finn Kategorie:Lars Schiele Kategorie:Uli Kategorie:Dirk Wolter